Amelot Surgeory
Amelot Surgeory is a Male Human from the Midland Empire. He is a Centralian Footsoldier. Earlier Years Born in the Midland Empire's Capital in 368, the young boy born to Ava and Constantine Surgeory, was named Amelot for it being a corrupted version of the name Adeline which means 'Noble'. Ava worked as a seamstress making clothing for some of the local residents and her family, and Constantine worked as an Honorable Mercenary to any willing folk. The Surgeory family raised Amelot in a Middle-Class household in the Centralia capital up until aged 12. He then moved to the farmlands outside the capital due to business drying up for Constantine, and Ava running low on sewing materials. For a small while they lived in a farmland until an elderly man by the name of Godwin asked for aid in keeping his farm running in exchange for good pay. Amelot was hired out to the old man, who had him tend his garden but also was kind to the boy. Amelot had always been trained by his father in basic swordsmanship, but the elderly man sometimes paid Amelot in lessons with a sword. Godwin had apparently been a former Knight before he retired after being hit in his kneecap with a well-placed arrow. He taught Amelot on how to be an honorable and reasonable boy, whilst teaching him swordmanship and discipline. Amelot soon grew excited to work for Godwin, and happily visited and worked for him long hours just to learn new sword techniques or new ways to be cordial. But things took a turn. A Great Sorrow When Amelot turned 16 just 4 years after their departure from the capital, he was given his own sword tempered by his father. As per tradition in his family, it was engraved with Ancient Dormian on the guard. The lettering meant 'Uphold the Spear' as words of wisdom to uphold his family's honor. Amelot eagerly went and showed Godwin his new blade, and Godwin congratulated him. Godwin then gave Amelot a gift for being such a good friend and worker to him, that being an amulet. The amulet held a strange marking on the inside, and Amelot was told by Godwin of the Firbra religion. Unlike the radicalized folk whom practicied it out in the desert, Godwin had used it more for guidance. He then passed on his refined version to Amelot, and an amulet that Godwin gifted to him with the markings of Firbra. Just a few days later, Godwin died from a heart attack, and Amelot was there as Godwin was bedridden until his dying day. A New Goal After Godwin's death, Amelot personally decided to leave his household. After giving what remaining money he had earned from Godwin in order to support his family, he went out with tables in hand to try and find an honorable job. At first he tried doing farming, but he quickly grew a distaste for it. So instead, he tried something more freelance. As he grew older he did odd jobs and travelled in order to get by. On one such occasion he did a monster hunting job in which he was forced to combat a Troll in it's cave. Thankfully there were many others with him, and he was able to defeat it with his comrades, earning a moon for the job in the process. Soon he researched more of the Firbra religion, which lead him to learning of the tribals known as Pyralis. Although his devotion facinated him, he had a clear distaste for the way they worship. He continued onward. The Guiding Path Soon Amelot had more than enough money to spare, and was able to buy himself a house and some chain armor. As he went on, he always tried to keep his sword maintainted to the fullest and has primarily succeeded at this. On one day in Centralia he was at the trainining yards when he was met by a shady man named Cedric. Cedric spoke to him of starting a gang of bandits, of living a bit...dis-honorably. At first, Amelot refused. But then, after stepping into the ring, Cedric stabbed him in the gut with a wrist knife gifted to him by Selvas himself. After Amelot recieved that fatal wound, it was instantly healed by the healer's drought the very same Cedric gave him. Soon after, Amelot began considering his words and wondering if his lack of profession and thought path were truly correct. Changing Their Life Amelot finally decided to change some things. First, he joined the House of Whent after finding it's appeal as well as it controlling the area of which his family currently resides. Second, he joined the Centralian Army as a Footsoldier and was trained into being a troop. And finally Third, he was given permission to be a Squire under Duke Jakel the IInd, current Duke of Tanis and Lord of the House of Whent. With this, Amelot was finally on track to becoming what he had wanted to be. A Knight, similar to godwin, and to be a trustful and honorable man. More to Come..